


Silver shots of everclear

by Umihami (JinxxyMinxxy)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Mild Blood, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nsfw but not full smut, Piercings, Pining Tendou Satori, Reader-Insert, Tendou Satori gives you a piercing, Tongue Piercings, What more can I say, other then he is a nasty boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxxyMinxxy/pseuds/Umihami
Summary: Being pierced by Tendou can’t be all that bad can it?
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Silver shots of everclear

“I'm just fuckin' trappin', gettin' cat girls and some big bands,” the music was blasting loud enough for you to hear outside.

Each lyric rattling the windows as the bass reverberated down your spine, the air smelt of cheap booze and cigarettes, it was as familiar as any other college party your friends dragged you along too.

The only difference was that it wasn’t a college party, you and your friends had been invited by some volleyball players at your college, mentioning someone named Tendou offering free piercings to anyone who brought alcohol.

You and your friends thought it was too good to be true, nevertheless, here you were showing up with a bottle of everclear in clutch as you made your way inside.

The music only got louder as you got inside, making it nearly impossible to think as someone pointed you and your friends to the drinks. 

That’s when you saw him, a room off to the side of the kitchen with a few people gathered inside, shaved red hair catching your eyes as his piercings glinted different colors in the changing strobe lights

You found yourself curious, hovering around the room before getting separated from your friends and going inside.

He was much more attractive up close, lithe fingers working quickly to pierce the person in front of him, someone you recognized as Goshiki as his friends chuckled around him and teased him.

You’d had a few shots with your friends and they were quickly catching up to you as you tried to ignore the way your stomach turned flips the longer you watched him push the needle through Goshiki’s nipple.

You could feel the butterflies in your stomach as an ache creeped it’s way into your chest at the thought of his fingers against your own nipples, the pinch of the clamp as the cool metal heats up against your body heat until the needle starts to go in and—

“Princess~”

The mocking tone dragged you out of your thoughts as your eyes met Tendou’s, a smirk playing on his lips as he waved his hand at you.

“Are you next?”

You gave him a sharp nod as you felt the heat rising to your cheeks, you knew you were caught the moment he motioned for you to sit down with a dark chuckle.

“Gettin’ your nipples pierced too then?” 

“N-no,” you choked on your words as you stared at him wide eyed, you felt like a deer caught in headlights as you noticed the blown out look in his eyes.

“That’s a shame I’m sure they’d look cute on you,” the way his eyes traveled over your body with each word before hesitating on your chest had a shiver wracking through you.

“What’re you gettin’ then,” his eyes still lingered on your chest as each word reverberated with the music’s bass.

“I— uhmm—“ you hadn’t thought this far ahead before you sat down, even if you had the way his eyes were consuming you would have made you forget as you struggled to remember how to speak.

There was a deep chuckle from him as he licked his lips at the way you were squirming underneath his gaze.

You’d caught a quick glimpse of something on his tongue and finally remembered a coherent word as you pointed at his mouth.

“That,” the way he cocked his brow at your words had a coil tightening in your stomach as a devious little smirk played on his lips.

“You mean this?”

He opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out for you to see, the once hidden piercing now on full display for you as you tried to nod in response, your mind choking on the thought of how his tongue would feel between your thighs.

You tried to shake the thought from your mind as he prepped the small space, pulling out a fresh needle, piercing, and changing his gloves.

There was a nervousness budding back inside you at the sound of latex snapping against his hand, you suddenly felt sober yet intoxicated all at once as your mind went numb.

“W-what about the clamp?” 

He chuckled at the nervous sound in your voice, “what do you mean?”

“Ahh a-are you going to use it?”

His laughter was even louder this time as his gloved thumb swiped over your bottom lip.

“Nah, it’s not sanitary anymore, plus it’ll hurt more so just sit real still and quiet for me princess.”

Before you could protest he had his fingers in your mouth, forcing it open as he shoved his fingers further and further back until you were gagging around them.

The taste of latex was strong as tears began to prick at the corners of your eyes, he gave you an apologetic smile but it didn’t quite meet his eyes as he watched you.

He pulled them back slowly, running them along the flat of your tongue before he had his thumb pressed under it and his forefinger holding it in place by the tip.

“This’ll hurt just a tiny bit.”

You could see the needle glint in the light and your first thought was to squeeze your eyes closed but you didn’t, you were too enthralled with the way the veins in his hands flexed with every movement of his fingers until the needle was piercing straight through your tongue.

There was a sharp pinch of pain enveloping your sense as you let out a strangled yelp, tears overflowing as you squeezed your eyes tightly shut and the taste of copper overpowered the taste of latex.

He was quick as he replaced the needle with your new piercing, a gloved hand coming up to stroke away tears on your cheek as you opened your eyes to look at him.

“All good princess?” 

You nodded at him as you tried to ignore the throb in your tongue and the even more prevalent throb in your little wet cunt.

“Then up we go,” he helped you stand up before he let you sit in a chair beside him, leaning next to your ear as he began to whisper.

“I still think you’d be cute with those nipple piercings, if you give me your number later I’ll drop by your house, however, a home visit will cost you something extra.”

The last part held a dark tone in it that sent goosebumps crawling up your spine as he sat back down and turned to the next person waiting to be pierced.

He’d pulled out all the same tools as before, however, this time he pulled out an antiseptic and the clamps as he cleaned them off with a chuckle.

Despite the way your brain screamed to tell him off or to get up and leave you sat there wide eyed and lip quivering as your new piercing kept you silent.


End file.
